muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sesame Street Video Player
Merge with Sesamestreet.org? Garrett has been switching some links from this page to Sesamestreet.org. This page is probably well out-of-date now, but for a while there, it was useful to have links pointing to the list of available clips. Should we merge the two pages, and then update the list of clips? -- Danny (talk) 04:49, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, we were talking about that last month, when it looked like the old Video Player page was going away. I would say combine everything. -- Ken (talk) 04:57, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::It might be good to at least copy and paste the sketch on the sesamestreetorg page (I"m pretty sure, but not positive, that all title and descriptions are the same, and all the "untitled/ undescribed" segments have titles and descriptions on the new site). But I have been wondering, sicne the site also has games and playlists, if we should make seperate pages for different things on the website. I know that we don't normally do this for websites, but we could maybe have an all-purpose "Sesamestreet.org" category, with pages like "Sesamestreet.org: Videos", "Sesamestreet.org: Playlists", "Sesamestreet.org: Games", and maybe a "Sesamestreet.org: main page videos" (or "original videos"). We already have a page for Backstage with Elmo, which could be put in this category. --Minor muppetz 23:26, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :::I hope I wasn't causing any confusion constantly changing links. It looked to me like the Video Player had officially changed its name to Sesamestreet.org since clicking on the address tab took us to Sesamestreet.org rather than the Video Player, which is why I figured it made more sense. Garrettk41 23:33, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :::::It's not really a name change but a merge, since it uses the same player technology (and at one point, though I can't find it now, the site still used the "video player" term in some of it's language). At this point, it really depends on how far we go and how much work we want to put into it. I'm really not sure documenting playlists, for example, or all the games is necessary for our purposes, anymore than it was for the old Sesame site, though it really comes down to whether someone wants to take the trouble to do so. So a few options occur. One would be to just update this page and change the language, add links (though in general, the main reason for tracking it all was because the old player site was considerably less user-friendly and skits could only be found via the keywords and knowing what to look for). The other would be to merge, since the pages merged. A third would be to just keep this as a kind of historical record and not mess with tracking the current clips at all except when sourcing specific clips or linking on the sketch pages (which was brought up awhile back on current events). I think it all comes down to what people are willing to do as far as the work is concerned and how interested we are in documenting the thousands of clips in a master list now that Sesame has it better organized (by character, theme, key word, celebrities, educational concept, "Classic" clips noted and thus searchable separate from the past ten seasons stuff, etc.) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:49, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I did a lot of the initial work setting up the list, and I think it's a worthwhile thing for us to have. The original point of making the list was so that we have a quick reference when we're working on pages. It's easy to go through an alphabetical list and say, oh, I don't think we have pictures for that sketch, etc. So it's more a working list for us than something that documents history. ::::::::I haven't put much effort into updating it since the move, because I find the new interface kind of annoying and off-putting. :) But I could get back into it. -- Danny (talk) 00:03, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::It just so happens that I have a list of segments on the video player since it was updated! There's still a few bugs, though: it's in a Microsoft Word document, they're not numbered, a couple are out of alphabetical order, and have no links. But the biggest problem would be the size; with a list of approx. 2770 videos so far, the page would take forever to load and edit unless it was broken down into smaller parts, either by alphabetical means or by classic segments. It'll take a while, but I'll see what I can do. -- MuppetDude 15:57, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Hmm, I didn't realize it was so many. I think you can upload a Word document to the wiki, using the upload image page... If you post it, I'll take a look too... -- Danny (talk) 18:06, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::As of this message, the list has now over 2800 videos. What should be done? -- MuppetDude 19:29, 21 October 2008 (UTC) I don't know -- do you have an opinion? I think it would be cool to have that here, but it's pretty huge... and I admit that I've been lazy and forgot all about it. I guess it should be up to whoever is willing to do the work... -- Danny (talk) 19:32, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :I think it would be beneficial for those who are interested in a hard copy, and to see what new segments have been added to the site. Since there are so many ways the videos can be separated, the best way I've seen is by "classic" and "current". It breaks the list to about half, and those could be further broken down alphabetically, though this would eliminate the numbering of segments if one wanted to know how many segments are in total. -- MuppetDude 19:40, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, that's a great idea! I think it's okay to split the numbering -- just number each list, and then people can add the two numbers. -- Danny (talk) 19:47, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :::What about page designations? Some clips list "Sesame Street Video Player" and others (recent videos) list "Sesamestreet.org". -- MuppetDude 19:53, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I prefer Sesame Street Video Player, but I wouldn't fight it if other people preferred the other way. I agree that we should be consistent either way. -- Danny (talk) 23:56, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, I was the one who wanted to change all of the clips to "Sesamestreet.org" because the old video player (which was actually part of "Sesameworkshop.org") went away a few months ago, and referring to the old name was kind of confusing. The new version of SW.org looks like it's more of a site for parents, although it also links to SS.org. So I wouldn't mind going back to calling it the Sesame Street Video Player, as long as it directs to the new site. -- Ken (talk) 02:19, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::We should refer to the current stuff as Sesamestreet.org since the old site has folded into that. —Scott (talk) 04:16, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Okay, we'll go with that. -- Danny (talk) 16:49, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Segments that won't play I've been watching a bunch of clips, but for some reason, Baker #3 won't play. Has anybody else run into this? -- Ken (talk) 19:10, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :It's the whole beta thing; some segments won't play, the list gets jumbled between pages, etc. Hopefully it will be different soon...it has to. Grover said so. -- MuppetDude 19:24, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::I've had this problem with "A: Alligator". Everytime I click on it, it doens't play. --Minor muppetz 21:13, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Untitled segments What should we do for video clips that don't have any titles or descriptions on the site? There are a handful of such clips, where the search engine only shows an image. Such clips include a sketch where a salesman wants to sell Bob a circle. I forget what other nameless, descriptionless segments were there. Maybe we can put in a section for clips with no given title, and include a brief description? --Minor muppetz 19:16, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :For now, I'd say make a list here. Park them, with the best description you have, and most importantly, noting which *keyword* you used to find the clip. When we get an idea of how many we're dealing with, then we can decide how to integrate them. Also, if you haven't already, in the feedback section for the player, let Sesame Workshop *know* which skits don't have descriptions or keywords visible. Andrew Leal (talk) 19:20, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::I wonder if this keyword rule for untitled sketches is a good thing. Today I wanted to watch that Bob and circle salesman sketch, and typed in "salesman", but that sketch is no longer included in that category. Weird. --Minor muppetz 18:25, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::I just tried it, and it showed up. -- MuppetDude 18:36, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::It's a good thing because how else can one find the sketch? And like Tony, I just checked; the sketch is still there, on the third page, for "salesman". All the sketches now on this page without keywords really need them, because otherwise it's incredibly difficult to locate the sketch since the description is made-up. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:42, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I don't know why I didn't find it earlier (I checked all three "salesman" pages). But I did search for some other "untitled" segments earlier, and oddly enough, the images in the seacrh results for soem are just black screen (from either before the clips start or after they fade to black). That does make it confusing. I think I'll write to Sesame Workshop in their feedback section later today (though I have before, and have never gotten any responses). --Minor muppetz 18:49, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::It appears that SW may be intentionally leaving some titles blank. A search for "seven" does not bring up "Jazz #7", and the "C"--Carrot animation does not show up when one types in "carrot", "rabbit", or "bunny". -- MuppetDude 20:24, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, Grover does say that it's a beta version (whatever that means), so it's not surprising that things change. I think all we can do is keep the list updated to the best of our knowledge. user:Toughpigs 00:16, 11 April 2008 (UTC) List guidelines I'm all for the list (at least until SW should redesign it for easier access), but there seems to be a debate between editors as to how the segments should be formatted: should the titles be capitalized? And should the list be broken into different sections based on the alphabetical order (A # section, then A, then B, etc.)? -- MuppetDude 16:51, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Going through the history, I don't see any debates or variants at all as far as capitalizing titles; everyone's been doing that for the first letters, and the only difference happened exactly once when Brad added a bunch of all caps entries and immediately reformatted them (the only problem, which Danny left a clear note about, was using the precise titles Sesame Workshop uses, for easier searching). Since the list has grown in such a short time, though, breaking it up alphabetically might be a good idea. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:42, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Title Reopening this thread from December... In the opening, Grover says "This is the Sesame Street Video Player!" I think Grover trumps the site graphic, which isn't really even there anymore. Can we move this to Sesame Street Video Player? -- Danny (talk) 18:28, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm fine with that. Who are we to contradict Grover? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:49, 30 March 2008 (UTC) More in the future Muppet Central's has a news article about the video player here. The article, written by Phil Chapman, says in two places that there's more coming: * "The great news is that a lot more is yet to come in 2008." * "And the great news is that Sesame Workshop will continue to dig even deeper into their archives and will be adding even more classic clips in the future." Anybody know if there's a source for those predictions? -- Danny (talk) 00:52, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :As far as the video player goes and more clips, the best way to find out might be to ask. There's a feedback button at the bottom. I left an e-mail already regarding technical issues, and received a response this morning. Probably someone might also be able to answer any questions about content and future plans (though they could just be prioritizing questions and comments about how the player is functioning for different machines and connections). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:00, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::According to Phillip's forum post, Sesame Workshop are the ones that told him that many more clips would be added in 2008. -- Brad D. (talk) 06:57, 8 December 2007 (UTC) title? We might want to move this to Sesame Street Web Video Player or sesameworkshop.org Web Video Player or something similar. If anyone thinks there's good enough reason to be more specific. Also, I placed the debut date as the first week of December 2007. We found it today (I heard from Tony on the ToughPigs forum), but it could have been up for a few days (but certainly not as much as a few weeks since I check the site fairly often). —Scott (talk) 02:55, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :I had contacted Sesame Workshop through their feedback link about some issues and in their responce they refered to the service as "the Sesame Street Video Player - Beta". I think "Web Video Player", as used in the one site graphic is describing the video player/application, whereas "Sesame Street Video Player" (used in the email responce, and also featured in the subject title on the feedback page) is more of the overall service/collection title. Although the page header and logo refers to it as "Sesame Street Videos - Beta". I think putting Sesame into the tile would be best because there are so many web video players out there, that calling this article simply "web video player" that is somewhat confusing and vague. -- Brad D. (talk) 07:31, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::Also, to further the title "Sesame Street Video Player". Grover calls it such in his video introduction. -- Brad D. (talk) 04:20, 13 December 2007 (UTC)